The Journey of Little Princess chap 1
by Vall Knight
Summary: Chapter 1 : Let's Go!


**The Journey of Little Princess**

**Chapter 1 : Let's Go!  
**

"Anda tidak lelah tuan putri?," tanya seorang Knight bernama Christ.

"Tidak! Ah, menyebalkan! Kenapa aku harus diramalkan untuk melakukan perjalanan ini?," keluh seorang perempuan yang merupakan seorang putri kerajaan bernama Christa.

"Ini sudah menjadi takdir anda," jawab Christ dengan tenang.

"Takdir, takdir, takdir. Apa hanya itu yang kalian bisa bilang? Mendokosai!," seru Christa dengan tingkah menjengkelkan. Christ yang bertugas mengawal Putri Christa dalam perjalanan hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Christa yang masih seperti anak – anak itu. Kini sudah 2 hari sejak kedua orang itu meninggalkan rumah mereka di Aria, sebuah kerajaan besar yang penuh dengan penduduk dan juga merupakan tempat orang tua dari Christa memerintah.

"Hei! Apa kau tidak bosan berjalan terus selama 2 hari?," tanya Christa kepada Christ.

"Saya hanya mengikuti Tuan Putri," jawab Christ sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Aku kasihan melihat orang seperti kamu, seperti tidak punya kebebasan," seru Christa sambil menepuk – nepuk bahu Christ.

"Kebebasan kami ada di tangan tuan putri," Christ tersenyum ke arah Christa, tapi Christa malah tidak menghiraukan dan berjalan meninggalkan Christ di belakang.

"Oh iya! Siapa namamu?," tanya Christa tiba – tiba.

"Saya Christ," jawab Christ dengan tenang.

"HA? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?," Christa langsung membalikan badan dan memberi tatapan aneh ke arah Christ.

"Na-nama saya memang Christ," jawab Christ sambil berlutut dihadapan Christa.

"Christ? Kenapa namamu mirip dengan namaku? Jawab!," Christa terlihat jengkel.

"I-itu nama pemberian orang tua saya," Christ semakin menundukan kepala dan tiba – tiba _'JDAAAK!'_ Christ dihajar oleh Christa dengan sebuah palu besar yang entah dari mana datangnya hingga terpental.

"AKU TIDAK TERIMA NAMAKU DITIRU!," seru Christa sambil memukul – mukulkan palu besarnya ke tanah.

"A-a-a... me-mengerikan...," Christ langsung tidak berdaya menerima pukulan palu dari Christa tadi.

Hari pun mulai gelap, Christa berjalan sendiri sambil menyeret Christ yang pingsan.

"Knight bodoh! Hanya karena palu kecil saja sudah pingsan," keluh Christa sambil terus menyeret Christ yang tidak sadarkan diri. Christa sudah mulai lelah, tapi dia tidak mau berjalan sendiri karena takut, jadi ia memutuskan untuk terus menarik tubuh Christ yang berat hingga akhirnya ia harus berjuang melewati jalan menanjak. Diawali dari menarik baju, pelindung bahu, hingga akhirnya menarik helm Christ pun ia lakukan hanya untuk menarik Christ agar sampai di puncak tanjakan, tapi ketika sedang menarik dengan tenaga penuh, helm Christ terlepas dan Chris pun terguling kebawah. Christa awalnya tidak menyadari dan terus mendaki, tidak lama ia sadar bahwa beban yang ia tarik berkurang drastis beratnya, setelah menoleh kebelakang barulah ia sadar bahwa Christ sudah terguling kebawa, ia pun mengejar sambil berteriak minta tolong. Berbagai cara ia lakukan untuk membawa Christ sampai di puncak tanjakan, tapi tetap saja, kalau tidak Christ yang terguling, ya Christa yang terguling kebawah dan tertimpa tubuh Christ. Malam makin dingin dan Christa sudah tidak mampu lagi berusaha. Akhirnya ia pun menyenderkan tubuh Chris ke sebuah pohon besar dibawah tanjakan itu. Awalnya ia nekad berjalan sendiri, tapi ia kembali ke samping Christ karena mendengar suara kodok. Tidak lama Christa pun tertidur di bahu Christ dan Christ pun terbangun.

"Ugh, dimana ini?," Chris bertanya – tanya sambil memegangi kepalanya. Christ kemudian melihat kesamping dan terkejut begitu melihat Christa yang tertidur pulas di bahunya.

"Dasar putri kecil," Christ tersenyum melihat wajah Christa yang lugu dan kemudian ia melepaskan sarung tangan baja yang ia gunakan. Sambil terus melihat ke arah Christa, Christ mengelus lembut kepala putri Christa yang lugu.

"Manis juga kalau dia tertidur," kata Christ dalam hati. Tanpa sadar, muncul niat Chris untuk mencium kening putri lugu yang tertidur dibahunya, tapi belum sempat ia mengecup kening putri Christa, tiba – tiba _'JDEEENG!'_ penggorengan menghantam wajahnya hingga hidungnya berdarah. Menahan kesal dan menahan rasa sakit terpancar dari mimik wajah yang Christ tunjukan ditambah lagi menahan berat tubuh Christa yang terpaksa ia gendong di punggung akibat masih tertidur. Tanjakan yang Christa jalani sebelumnya berhasil Christ lewati dan terlihatlah sebuah desa kecil tepat di bawah tanjakan itu.

"Nagi Village. Setidaknya kami bisa istirahat disana untuk beberapa hari sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan," kata Christ sambil melangkah menuruni tanjakan itu, tapi tiba – tiba Christa mengigau. Ia menarik helm Christ yang membuat Christ kehilangan keseimbangan. Christa juga melompat dari gendongan Christ secara tiba – tiba dan membuat Christ kembali terguling kebawa tanjakan sebelumnya.

Menuruni tanjakan dan tiba di Desa Nagi, desa para petani. Christ masih dengan tampang lusuh akibat hal aneh yang terjadi di tanjak menuju Desa Nagi.

"Anak ini mengerikan," katanya dalam hati sambil terus menggendong Christa yang masih tidur.

"Eh? Ada Knight! Semuanya! Ada seorang Knight!," tiba – tiba seorang pemuda yang tiba – tiba muncul berteriak dan berlari ke arah desa.

"A-apa – apaan ini?," Christ bingung mendengar teriakan pemuda tadi, tapi ia terus berjalan ke arah desa dengan penuh kewaspadaan.

"Itu disana!," terdengar lagi teriakan dari arah desa dan tiba – tiba terlihat segerombolan orang berlarian ke arah Christ.

"WHAAAT!," Christ terkejut dan berlari ke arah tanjakan yang baru saja ia turuni. Christ sadar dia membawa beban berat. Disamping karena baju bajanya, tubuh Christa yang ia gendong juga memperlambat larinya. Usaha Christ sudah maksimal, tapi sebuah rantai melilit kakinya.

"Ah! Tidaaaak!," Christ terjatuh dan Christa terlepas dari gendongannya.

"Sial!," Christ membalikan badannya dan berusaha mengambil pedangnya, tapi lagi – lagi sial, pedang Christ hilang dan akhirnya ia hanya pasrah dengan apapun yang akan terjadi padanya dan Christa.

"Orang bodoh! Kenapa kau melarikan diri?," tanya seorang ninja laki - laki yang tiba – tiba muncul dan menduduki perut Christ.

"Ugh, a-apapun boleh kau lakukan padaku, ta-tapi jangan kau lukai tuan putri Christa," seru Christ.

"Cih! Kau kira kami kanibal ha? Dasar bodoh!," seru ninja itu sambil melepaskan rantai yang melilit kaki Christ.

"Jadi ini putri Christa?," seru seorang ninja lagi sambil membopong Christa yang masih tertidur.

"Jangan kau sentuh dia!," Christ mengambil kuda – kuda bertarung.

"Diamlah, kami tidak akan melukainya, ayo ke desa," ninja bersuara perempuan yang membopong Christa hilang begitu saja.

"Kami perlu bantuanmu, ayo ke desa," ajak ninja bersuara yang bersuara laki – laki dan tiba – tiba hilang bersama hembusan angin. Masih dalam keadaan setengah bingung, Christ berjalan menuju Desa Nagi diikuti penduduk desa yang tadi ikut menghampiri Christ.

"Ada yang aneh," pikir Christ sambil berjalan menuju desa.

"Hei, apa kau Knight dari Aria?," tanya seorang pemuda.

"Ah? Oh, iya, saya dari Aria," jawab Christ dengan bingung – bingung.

"Berarti kau bisa membantu kami! Silahkan kesana, itu rumah kepala desa kami," pemuda itu menunjuk ke sebuah rumah yang cukup besar di desa itu. Christ memasuki rumah itu dengan hati – hati dan ia terkejut ketika disambut 2 ninja tadi.

"Master sudah menunggumu," ninja dengan suara laki – laki langsung menunjukan jalan ke sebuah ruangan luas.

"Christa!," Christ langsung menghampiri Christa yang dibaringkan di tengah – tengah ruangan seperti aula itu.

"Hohoho, tenanglah. Dia baik – baik saja. Aku tahu dia hanya tertidur," kata seseorang dari balik tirai bambu.

"Si-siapa kau!," tanya Christ dengan nada menantang.

"Bersemangat sekali. Kau bisa membantu kami kalau seperti itu," orang misterius itu tertawa kecil.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?," tanya Christ dengan lantang.

"Kau tahu desa ini adalah desa petani kan? Hahahaha, sekarang tidak lagi. Semenjak sekumpulan bandit menyerang kami, kami tidak lagi bisa makmur seperti dulu. Pasukan desa ini sudah tidak ada, hanya tinggal 2 ninja ini yang kumiliki. Ah, bodohnya aku. Biar ku perkenalkan pada kedua ninja terbaik Desa Nagi, yang berbaju biru adalah Devon dan berbaju merah adalah Lid Zia. Mereka lah yang terbaik disini dan hanya mereka yang tersisa," jelas orang misterius itu.

"Jadi kau mau aku untuk menumpas bandit? APA KAU TIDAK LIHAT HAH! AKU TIDAK PUNYA SENJATA DAN PERLENGKAPAN KU HILANG DI HUTAN!," seru Christ sambil mengacung – acungkan telunjuknya ke tirai bambu tempat orang misterus itu berada.

"Kau akan pakai senjata ini," Ninja bernama Devon melemparkan sebuah pedang besar.

'_GUBRAK' _Christ terjatuh karena kurang keseimbangan saat menerima pedang besar pemberian Devon.

"Berat sekali, pedang apa ini?," tanya Christ sambil melihat pedang besar yang baru ia terima.

"Coffin Sword, pedang tanpa sisi tajam yang cukup mematikan," jelas Lid Zia.

"Ummm, aku sedikit kurang mengerti," Christ mengeluarkan tampang bodoh karena tidak mengerti.

"Hahaha, kau orang yang menarik. Baiklah, besok kau akan pergi bersama Devon dan Lid Zia untuk menuju sarang bandit. Sekarang istirahatlah, anggap saja rumah sendiri," seru orang misterius dari balik tirai bambu.

"Biar kuantar kau ke kamarmu," ajak Devon.

"Ah, Christa...,"

"Biar Lid Zia yang mengurus putri kecilmu itu," Devon langsung menarik baju baja Christ.

Hari mulai gelap, Christ yang sudah berada di kamar pun melepaskan semua baju bajanya yang berat.

"Apa kau tidak lelah," tanya Devon yang muncul tiba – tiba.

"Tidak, aku masih mengkhawatirkan putri Christa," Christ tertunduk. Sementara itu Christa berada di ruang dapur sedang mengacak – acak dapur.

"Dia baik – baik saja. Kenapa kau melakukan perjalanan sampai ke Nagi?," tanya Devon penasaran.

"Perjalanan ini untuk putri Christa. Ia harus menjalankan tradisi untuk mencari jati diri sebelum dinobatkan sebagai putri di Aria. Apalagi dengan tingkahnya yang masih seperti anak – anak itu," sementara itu di dapur.

"Hachim! Seperti ada yang membicarakanku," kata Christa sambil menggosok hidungnya.

"Lalu apa hanya kau yang mengawal tuan putri Christa?," tanya Devon.

"Sebenarnya ada 100 orang yang berminat, bahkan siap dikirim, tapi mereka mundur karena mendengar kalau Putri Christa membawa sebuah kutukan," jawab Christ.

"Kutukan? Aku tidak percaya hal seperti itu," cetus Devon.

"Aku juga, lagi pula tidak mungkin Christa yang lugu itu membawa kutukan," wajah Christ tiba – tiba memerah.

"Humph, baiklah, kurasa kau lebih baik istirahat. Besok pagi kita akan berangkat," Devon langsung menghilang bersama hembusan angin dan Christ pun langsung mencoba berbaringkan tubuhnya yang memang sudah lelah.

Matahari mulai terbit, Christ sudah duduk di depan rumah kepala desa menunggu Devon dan Lid Zia.

"Hehehe, kalian telat!," seru Christ begitu tahu kedua ninja itu muncul.

"Ayo berangkat," kedua ninja itu langsung melompat dan Christ pun berlari, tapi tidak lama.

"Hufth, aku lelah," Christ berjalan lambat karena kelelahan. Sementara itu Devon dan Lid Zia sudah entah dimana.

"Sial! Pedang ini berat sekali," Seru Christ kesal.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?," tiba – tiba terdengar suara seorang pemuda dari belakang.

"Heh? Kau kan yang kemarin. Kenapa kau kesini?," tanya Christ balik.

"Aku mau bantu kalian! Kau pasti mau ke sarang bandit diatas sana kan?," tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"Hah? Memang benar kami akan kesana. Kalau memang kau mau membantu, ayo kita cepat menyusul yang lain," Christ berlari diikuti pemuda dari Desa Nagi tadi.

"Namamu siapa?," tanya Christ pada pemuda dari Desa Nagi yang ikut bersamanya.

"Chou Len!," jawab pemuda itu tegas.

"Kau lambat," seru seseorang dari balik pohon.

"Siapa disana?," Christ dan Chou Len mengambil sikap siaga.

"Apa kalian tidak mengenali suaraku?," Devon muncul bersama Lid Zia dari balik pohon.

"Ternyata kalian, jadi bagaimana? Apa kita punya rencana?," tanya Christ

"Kami sudah memantau sekeliling, ketua bandit ada di dalam, jadi kita bisa langsung menyerang kedalam.

"BAIK! AYO MAJU!," seru Chao Len dan semuanya pun berlari menyerbu sebuah rumah dari kayu.

"MENYERAHLAH KALIAN SEMUA!," Christ menebas pintu depan hingga hancur berkeping – keping.

"HYAAAAAAT!," Chou Len menerobos masuk dengan memecahkan jendela dan kedua ninja Devon dan Lid Zia melemparkan bom asap guna memancing para bandit keluar.

"Uhuk uhuk! Ah! Ninja bodoh!," Christ keluar terbatuk – batuk diikuti Chou Len.

"Kita kehilangan dia," seru Devon.

"Tidak! Kemungkinan ini perangkap," Lid Zia melihat sekeliling dan tiba – tiba.

"Memang ini tipuan!," bos bandit dan pasukannya keluar dari dalam tanah tepat dibawah rumah kayu yang telah dikepung oleh Christ dan yang lain.

"Habisi mereka!," perintah bos bandit itu kepada anak buahnya yang langsung menyerbu Christ, Devon, Lid Zia, dan Chou Len. Pertarungan seru terjadi, walau kalah jumlah, Christ dan yang lain bertarung dengan penuh semangat sehingga semua pasukan bandit yang menyerang mereka berhasil dikalahkan.

"Huft! Kau lihat? Kau tidak bisa mengalahkan kami!," seru Chao Len.

"Kau yang akan mati," tiba – tiba bos bandit itu menghilang dan _'BUUUK!'_ Chou Len di pukul hingga terpental. Christ, Devon, dan Lid Zia melihat sekeliling karena bos bandit yang mereka hadapi kembali menghilang.

"Sial! Dimana dia?," Christ terus fokus ke segala arah mewaspadai serang tiba – tiba dan ternyata.

"Lid!," Devon berteriak dan Lid Zia sudah terpegang lehernya.

"Hahahaha, bahkan ninja terbaik dari Nagi tak bisa melawanku," bos bandit itu terus mencengkram leher Lid Zia dan kemudian melemparnya hingga membentur sebuah pohon besar.

"Lid!" Devon langsung mendekati Lid Zia yang terkulai lemas.

"U-ugh, De-Devon...," Lid Zia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tenanglah, aku disini," Devon menggenggam tangan Lid Zia dan langsung memeluknya.

"Ma-maaf... a-aku..."

"Jangan bicara dulu, aku akan bunuh dia, kau tenang saja," Devon menyandarkan Lid Zia ke pohon terdekat dan langsung melompat menyerang bos bandit.

"MATI KAU!," tangan Devon mengeluarkan api dan ketika ia memukul tanah tempat bos bandit berdiri, terjadi ledakan besar. Christ terpental akibat ledakan itu.

"SHIIIIIII... SHIIIIIIIII," Devon tiba – tiba berubah. Disekujur badannya muncul aura berbentuk api berwarna hitam pekat.

"Devon! Sadar lah!," seru Christ sambil berusaha bangkit.

"SHIIIII... SHIIII...," Devon langsung menatap Christ dengan matanya yang tiba – tiba berubah hitam semua.

"Sadarlah!," seru Christ.

"GRRRR... DRAGON BLACK RUSH!," Devon mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah Christ dan dari aura di sekitar tubuhnya muncul seekor naga besar yang langsung menerjang Christ.

"HEH? AAAA...," Christ seperti tidak bisa bergerak, tapi tiba – tiba pedang yang ia peroleh hidup dan langsung menancap di depan Christ, menghalangi serangan dari Devon.

"Eh?," Christ bingung melihat pedang itu. Pedang itu terus bercahaya dan seolah – olah memanggil Christ. Perlahan Christ mendekati pedang itu dan mengambilnya.

"Ini ringan?," Christ mengangkat pedang itu dengan satu tangan.

"Pukulkan ke tanah," tiba – tiba Christ mendengar bisikan yang entah darimana datangnya, tapi tanpa ragu ia melakukan sesuai dengan apa yang dibisikan dan ketika ia memukulkan pedangnya ke tanah, terjadi gempa kecil yang membuat si bos bandit terjatuh.

"YOU ARE DEAD! HELL GATE!," Devon yang melihat posisi jatuh sang bos bandit, langsung mengagkat tangannya dan runtuhlah tanah di tempat si bos bandit terjatuh yang dimana runtuhan itu langsung mengirim si bos bandit ke neraka. Seketika itu juga, Devon langsung tidak sadarkan diri dan langsung jatuh pingsan.

Christ berusaha keras membawa Chou Len, Devon, dan Lid Zia kembali ke desa. Awalnya Christ berniat menyeret mereka bertiga, tapi ia menemukan sebuah gerobak tua yang terlihat masih kuat dan kemudian memafaatkannya untuk membawa ketiga orang yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri itu.

"Hei! Kemana saja kau? Sore – sore begini baru pulang," tanya Christa yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah kepala desa.

"Maaf, saya ke gunung," jawab Christ singkat.

"Oh, ya sudah," Christa langsung masuk kedalam rumah.

"Sabar sabar," kata Christ dalam hati sambil kemudian menurunkan Devon, Lid Zia, dan Chou Le, serta membawa mereka masuk.

"Kerjamu bagus sekali," seru seseorang berpakaian ninja ketika Christ membaringkan Devon, Lid Zia, dan Chou Len.

"Siapa kau!," Christ langsung mengambil ancang – ancang bertarung.

"Tenanglah, aku kepala desa," jawab orang misterius berbaju ninja itu.

"Kau masih muda?," tanya Christ bingung.

"Hahaha. Tidak juga usiaku baru 150 tahun," jawab orang berpakaian ninja itu sambil tersenyum.

"WHAAAAA?," Christ ternganga mendengar jawaban dari orang yang terlihat seperti berusia 20 tahun itu.

"Hahaha. Sudahlah, ini kuberikan sesuatu sebagai hadiah," orang berbaju ninja itu menunjukan sebuah emblem mengkilap yang ternyata adalah _'General Joshua's Emblem'_ yang adalah sebuah barang termahal di dunia dan hanya 1 di dunia.

"HAAAA! General Joshua's Emblem! I-ini emblem seorang knight ternama di dunia dan merupakan barang terkenal. Ba-bagaimana kau bisa memilikinya?," tanya Christ dengan mata terus memandangi benda berkilau yang ada ditangan si kepala desa yang misterius.

"Sudah, ambilah," mendengar perkataan itu, Christ perlahan bergerak mengambil emblem berkilau itu, tapi tiba – tiba Christa melompat dan menduduki kepala Christ.

"Sini," Christa langsung mengambil emblem dari tangan kepala desa itu.

"Hihihi, bagus bagus," Christa langsung kabur lagi entah kemana.

"A-anak i-itu!," kata Chris dalam hati dan dengan wajah yang penuh dengan kekesalan, serta rasa sakit terbentur lantai dan diduduki.

"Hahaha. Lucu sekali anak kecil itu. Kau sangat cocok dengannya," kata kepala desa sambil tertawa.

"E-eh?" Christ langsung memojok dan diam.

"Huft, dasar orang aneh," si kepala desa pun menghilang.

"Hei hei! Christ! Kapan kita jalan lagi?," tanya Christa yang tiba – tiba muncul sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Christ. Christ hanya diam dipojokan tanpa menjawab apa – apa."

"Hei hei," Christa mendorong tubuh Christ dengan tongkat, tapi Christ tetap.

"HEI!," _'jdaaaang!," _Christa melempar Christ dengan panci.

"APA KAU TIDAK TAHU ITU SAKIT HA!," teriak Christ dengan wajah sangar. Christa pun berkaca – kaca karena dimarahi Christ.

"Eh, tuan, maaf," Christ ingin memegang tangan Christa, tapi Christa lari keluar.

"Ah tuan putri," Christ menyesal karena sudah memarahi Christa dan langsung mencari Christa di luar.

"hiks... hiks...," terdengar suara isak tangis Christa.

"Tuan Putri," Christ langsung mengahampiri Christa yang menagis di samping rumah.

"Maafkan saya," Christ berlutut sambil memegang tangan Christa.

"Ka-kamu jahat," ucap Christa sambil terisak – isak.

"Maaf," Christ kemudian ingin memeluk Christ, tapi tiba – tiba _'BUAGH!' _Christ dihantam dengan sebuah palu besar.

"Dasar tidak tahu malu!," Christa kembali memukuli Christ yang sudah tersungkur di tanah dan pergi begitu saja ketika sudah puas.

"Si-sialan...," Christ kembali terkapar setelah menerima pukulan itu.

"Oh iya, kita siap – siap, besok kita berangkat, ok?," Christa pun pergi sambil tertawa, sedangkan Christ terkapar di tanah dengan luka lebam yang cukup banyak.

Masih penuh dengan luka, Christ menyiapkan perlengkapan untuk besok.

"Jadi kau akan pergi besok?," tanya Devon yang tiba – tiba muncul di jendela.

"Iya, tuan putri yang memintanya," jawab Christ sambil terus memasukan barangnya ke tas.

"Kenapa buru – buru?," tanya Devon lagi sambil menghampiri Christ.

"Sudah kubilang, tuan putri yang mau," jawab Christ dengan wajah agak kesal.

"Oh, kalau begitu, ini," Devon memberikan sebuah peluit.

"Apa ini?," tanya Christ bingung sambil menerima peluit dari Devon.

"Wolf Flute, ini peluit yang bisa membantumu nanti," jawab Devon

"Oh, aku mengerti. Hei, apa kau mau ikut kami?," tanya Christ sambil memegang bahu Devon.

"Tidak, maaf, aku harus menjaga Lid Zia, dia masih kurang baik setelah pertempuran tadi," Devon langsung membalikan badannya.

"Tapi kau bisa ikut kapan – kapan kan?," tanya Christ lagi.

"Lain kali, tapi aku tidak janji," Devon menghilang bersama hembusan angin.

"Huft, ya sudah," Christ langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Keesokannya Christ dan Christa siap berangkat.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu," Christ pamit dengan penduduk desa yang mengantar mereka ke perbatasan desa dan langsung berjalan.

"Hei! Tunggu!," terdengar suara Chou Len dari belakang.

"Heh? Chou?," Christ langsung membalikan badan.

"Hei, aku mau ikut kalian," seru Chou Len dengan nafas terengah – engah.

"Bagus! Kita dapat 1 teman, kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat!," seru Christ sambil mengangkat tangannya yang kemudian diikuti Chou Len.

"Hah, orang – orang bodoh. Ayo jalan!," seru Christa yang ternyata sudah agak jauh di depan.

**Continue to Chapter 2 : The Town of Monk and The Last Monk Warior**


End file.
